Powerless Defenseless LIFELESS
by Rancune
Summary: [3Bx23] Le Nogitsune a enlevé Lydia. Pourquoi elle, plus qu'une autre ? Car même dissocié de Stiles, le Nogitsune le sent : IL est toujours là, en lui. Son corps agit par pulsion ; son coeur bat dès qu'il s'approche de Lydia. Il va faire ce que jamais Stiles n'a osé faire : il va la faire sienne. [Rating M; Viol (Lime, suggéré); Angst&Drama ( Void!Stiles x Lydia]


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,

Je suis un grand fan de Teen Wolf. Et de Stiles. Et de Lydia.  
Et du Stydia.

Bref, voilà un petit OS Angst/Drama sur ce couple, qui prend place à l'épisode 23 de la Saison 3B. Au moment où Lydia se retrouve seule avec le Nogitsune, à Oak Creek. C'est assez... Dur à lire. C'était dur à écrire, aussi. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, en une heure dix. J'espère que ça vous plaira : c'est ma vision du couple, et une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas, sinon je vous promets que Stiles n'aurais plus jamais de crises d'angoisses et qu'il aurait trouvé du réconfort dans mes bras), et l'oeuvre est à Jeff Davis. Le texte est le mien, par contre. Assez évidemment.

Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de review. Et si vous avez pas aimé non plus, en fait. o/

Assez étrangement, j'ai l'impression d'être l'un des seuls à écrire sur le Stydia. Trop de Sterek, pour moi. Même si j'aime bien ce couple, je l'imagine tellement pas... :o

* * *

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux… ? »

Les mots résonnèrent dans le tunnel si vide et si effrayant. La voix tremblotante de Lydia s'était presque tue dans sa gorge arrivée aux derniers mots. La présence menaçante continuait de se rapprocher – et dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, pour le voir sourire –, et elle continuait d'entendre ces cris, ces voix, ces murmures. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait perdre la raison. Elle se recula, mais heurta une grille. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire ; le monstre s'approchait de plus en plus, et elle se retrouvait acculée, désarmée. Sans-défense, faible ; elle se souvenait des propos d'Allison il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ses raisons pour devenir une chasseuse, pour suivre les traces de son père. Elle avait voulu être celle qui venait sauver les autres, être l'Héroïne, ne pas avoir à rougit devant Scott. Et Lydia, elle ? La demoiselle en détresse. Elle s'en voulait et se haïssait d'être si faible, d'être si inutile dans ce combat. Elle n'avait même pas pu crier alors qu'elle se faisait enlever – quelle ironie, alors qu'elle ne servait qu'à ça – et elle se retrouvait désormais prise au piège. Dans le piège du Renard.

« Plus. »

La voix lui avait répondu ; et elle se mit à frissonner de terreur. Elle se mit à sentir cette chaleur fraîche et piquante dans son dos. Elle n'avait jamais su trouver les mots pour décrire ce sentiment ; exactement le même que lorsqu'elle avait vu Jackson être attaqué par Derek et Peter. Cette peur incontrôlable, cette peur qui lui avait donné envie de crier. Mais c'était plus que de le peur, plus que de la terreur : c'était l'effroi-même, celui qui vous pénètre et vous blesse, celui qui vous possède et vous laisse pour mort au sol, celui qui fait couler vos larmes. Celui qui vous détruit. Celui qui vous fait crier. Elle ouvrit la bouche, non pas pour crier, mais pour hurler : à ce moment bien précis, bien qu'elle en eut honte, elle avait simplement envie d'hurler. De se faire entendre, que Scott la localise, qu'Allison vienne la sauver. Elle voulait entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie, elle voulait entendre la corde de son arc se tendre, elle voulait entendre la flèche siffler et fendre l'air. Elle voulait voir l'homme devant elle tomber au sol, crier de douleur, s'arracher à la vie. Quand bien même elle connaissait la personne devant elle, quand bien même elle l'appréciait, voire l'adorait… A ce moment bien précis, il était l'individu qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, comme lorsqu'elle avait prétendu haïr Jackson. Non : tout ce qu'elle ressentait était négatif, tout ce qu'elle émanait l'était tout autant.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortit. Pas un tremblement, pas le moindre son étouffé. Tout simplement le vide, le silence.

Un silence criant de vérité…

« Je suis insatiable. »

Même sans utiliser ses pouvoirs de Banshee, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle serait soumise – une fois de plus. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une courte mais profonde inspiration. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, incontrôlablement. Evitant le moindre contact, même mental, elle essaya de s'imaginer le doux sourire d'Allison, son ancre.

« Et il l'est aussi. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, distraite. ''Il'' ? Qui ? Un instant trop tard, elle comprit. Elle fut plaquée violemment contre les barreaux, et deux bras puissants – bien plus puissants que ce qu'elle imaginait ; depuis quand le corps de Stiles pouvait être si fort ? – serrèrent les siens. Elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à son emprise. Elle ne pouvait se protéger. Elle ne pouvait se défendre. Elle ne pouvait crier. Elle ne pouvait hurler. _Powerless_. Elle eut assez de courage, toutefois, pour parler. Pour lui parler – pas au Nogitsune, pas à l'incarnation du mal, mais à Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, la personne qui s'approchait le plus d'être son meilleur ami. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, et elle savait qu'elle le tentait. Mais elle avait eu besoin de lui, dès lors qu'elle avait perdu Jackson. Il avait toujours été là, il l'avait regardé. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait remarqué.

C'était ça, finalement. Il avait joué son jeu ; elle qui était toujours à la recherche d'une identité, elle qui avait toujours voulu être au centre de l'attention… Il l'avait trouvé. Pas comme tous ceux qui savaient qu'elle existait, non : il lui avait trouvé une place, une existence, un rôle, un but, une identité. Là où les autres ne voyaient qu'une vague présence, connue pour ses fêtes, pour sa beauté, pour sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe, il avait vu un être humain, une femme et non une petite fille. LA Femme. Dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait vu qu'elle était intelligente, qu'elle était incroyable, et il avait aussi vu qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était fou d'elle.  
Elle ? Elle avait pleuré dans ses bras – un nombre incomptable de fois. Elle lui avait dit aimer Jackson, et il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Non, il l'avait même plus accepter encore. C'était ça, en fait, l'Amour : pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jackson, ni ce que Scott ressentait pour Allison. Le véritable Amour, c'était celui que Stiles lui portait.

« Stiles… C'est toi ? »

« Il est là, lui aussi… Juste là… »

Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur. Il battait, vite, rapidement. Son pouls s'était accéléré rien qu'au contact avec Lydia. Oui, elle le savait : si le Nogitsune contrôlait ce corps, Stiles était toujours là, bien présent. Alors même qu'ils avaient été divisé, séparé, son corps se souvenait de celui de Lydia : il se souvenait de ses yeux verts, de ses cheveux blonds-vénitiens, il se souvenait de ses lèvres pulpeuses, de son visage si parfait, de son corps fin. Il se souvenait de tout, il se souvenait de Lydia. Et il se souvenait du goût des lèvres de la demoiselle, il se souvenait de son premier baiser avec elle, pensant sa crise d'angoisse. Et il n'oublierait jamais le goût de son corps, là, ici, dans ce tunnel. Il n'oublierait jamais le goût de Lydia Martin.

Elle put enfin crier, mais c'était bien trop tard. La langue du Nogitsune se frayait un chemin entre les grains de beauté du corps de la Banshee, ses mains se baladaient et ôtaient les vêtements de Lydia. _Defenseless_. Elle se détestait, plus encore qu'elle ne le haïssait lui. Elle se retrouva nue, et il la souleva. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui faire. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher.  
Elle craqua. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, à flots. La pluie se mit à tomber aussi, comme si les Esprits et les Morts qui veillaient sur Lydia pleuraient leurs dernières larmes. Elle pouvait entendre le son de la pluie : régulier, rassurant, contre le toit de l'immeuble.

Elle entendit un gémissement guttural ; c'était terminé. Honte et haine s'immisçaient en elle. Honte d'elle-même, oui, mais sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers sa faiblesse.  
Elle était dirigée vers l'homme devant lui, et tout ce qu'il incarnait. Elle haïssait cette enveloppe, cette apparence. Elle avait peur du Nogitsune – et de Stiles. Son ami, son confident, celui qui l'aimait d'un amour plus pur encore que celui des chevaliers envers leur dame. Elle avait perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle l'avait senti, à cet instant si précis, si fugace et si court ; c'était Stiles. Pas le Nogitsune, mais Stiles. Celui qui l'aimait, celui qui la désirait, celui qui la violait, celui qui s'était répandu en elle. Ce n'était pas l'esprit démoniaque, pas le Dieu de la ruse, mais bien Stiles.

« Ils te tueront… »

Un éclat de rire fut sa seule réponse. Un rire froid et cruel.

« Oh, non, ils ne le pourront pas… Et tout cela, grâce à toi. »

Elle ne parut pas comprendre.

« Ils te trouveront… Ils m'ont sûrement entendue… Ils vont venir à toi… Et te détruire. »

Un rictus mesquin apparut sur son visage.

« Je sais tout cela… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te garde si près de moi, Lydia. »

Il avait prononcé son nom comme l'aurait fait Stiles, changeant radicalement de ton. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra à l'évocation de son prénom ; c'était Stiles. Ce n'était pas le Nogitsune qui lui parlait, c'était Stiles. Il était là, en lui.

« Dès qu'ils viendront tous ici… Je le saurai, grâce à toi. Et le moment venu, je pourrai tous les éliminer. »

Le piège du renard s'abattait sur eux. Elle sentait la haine de l'homme devant lui, la haine de l'esprit vengeur, oui, mais aussi celle de Stiles.  
Stiles, le laissé pour compte. Le jaloux, le faible, celui qui n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour sauver son père, ses amis, celle qu'il aimait. La haine de celui qui n'était pas un héros, celui qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.  
Elle sentait toute la haine, tout le désespoir, tout le chagrin que ressentait Stiles chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle ou se tenait à ses côtés. Et elle défaillit ; lorsque l'esprit la lâcha, elle tomba au sol. Elle n'essaya pas de se rhabiller, ni même de se cacher. Tout cela lui importait peu. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, encore tétanisée par le choc qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle ne put supporter, même une seconde, tout ce que ressentait Stiles. Elle entoura ses genoux avec ses bras, et voulut y cacher sa tête. Elle était brisée.  
Comment avait-il fait, pendant toutes ces années, pour sourire, pour vivre ? Non : comment avait-il fait pour ne serait-ce que survivre ? Elle pleurait ; pour ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, depuis le Third Grade.

« La réponse est très simple, Lydia. »

Elle leva la tête.

« Il n'a pas survécu. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Stiles est en vie. Je peux le sentir. Je le sais. Tu me mens. »

« Te mentir ? Non. La vérité ? Ce gamin était déjà brisé et misérable avant que je ne prenne le contrôle… Aucun de vous ne l'avait remarqué, ne l'avait compris. TU ne l'as pas remarqué, Lydia. C'est ce qui doit le plus te blesser, non ? Savoir que celui le seul humain de votre meute, le seul sans pouvoir et pourtant le seul à avoir vu ce que tu étais véritablement, a disparu par ta faute… Tu peux le sentir, non ? Cette haine, cette colère. Il s'est abandonné à cette haine pour devenir plus puissant, pour pouvoir te protéger. Et même alors qu'il est l'être le plus puissant au monde, tu continues de le rejeter. Finalement… Tu n'as jamais mérité Stiles. »

''La vérité''… Le Nogitsune avait raison. Quand bien même elle se disait de ne pas l'écouter, lui qui était si habile avec les mots, lui qui avait trompé le monde entier…

Il avait raison.

Stiles mourait par sa faute.

Elle tourna sa tête vers la droite, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver. Instinctivement, elle avait donné la position de ses amis au Nogitsune.

Les Onis apparurent, mais trop tard. Il brisa la dernière queue.

Et elle entendit. Le bruit des flèches sifflant l'air. Les crocs d'Isaac se planter dans le corps de ses ennemis.  
Et elle entendit Allison mourir. Elle eut à peine la force de crier.

Lorsque Stiles la vit dans cet état, il comprit.  
Il comprit que le Nogitsune avait gagné.

Alors qu'Allison tombait au sol, elle vit Stiles, devant elle, pleurer. Ses forces le quittaient, lui aussi. C'était voir Lydia dans cet état qui le détruit. Il plongea dans le regard vide de celle qu'il aimait, et il comprit ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce qu'elle pensait de lui, désormais.

Il était inutile d'essayer de vivre sans elle.

Allison venait de pousser son dernier soupir, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Stiles sentait sa vie lui échapper, conscient que jamais plus il ne verrait l'étincelle de vie qu'il aimait tant dans les yeux de Lydia.

Et Lydia…

Elle voulait mourir. Mais elle ne le méritait pas, elle le savait. Elle avait causé tout ceci ; c'était elle qui avait assez affaibli Stiles pour que le Nogitsune puisse le posséder. C'était elle qui avait attiré ses amis ici, pour que le Nogitsune puisse les éliminer.

Elle n'était pas morte, mais elle ne vivait pas non plus.

''Lydia va bien'', avait dit Scott à Allison, avant qu'elle ne meure.

Non, elle n'allait pas bien.  
Mais elle devait s'efforcer de le paraître.

Même si, au fond d'elle, il n'y avait plus rien que le Vide.  
Même si, au fond d'elle, un mot résonnait dans son cœur.

 _Lifeless_.

* * *

...Ne me tuez pas...? :/

En espérant que vous avez aimé...

Voilà voilà... :)


End file.
